ABC of Unlikelihood
by Kei Sainter
Summary: A short 3part SawyerAnaLucia. I just think that there should be more of these around, so nothing new just another take on how they get together!
1. Chapter 1

---

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, because if I did-- Sawyer and AnaLucia would be together by now. Ahahahah.

---

**A/N: A Short Three Part Sana (Because I shouldn't even be starting a new fic when I've got so much to do, but honest-to-goodness, I needed to get this out of my system)**

A is for Annoyance

Ana Lucia grabbed her spear and hoisted herself up off the ground.

Her body was growing more and more sore from her first fifty days on the island, and her self-imposed solitary confinement made her a bit more lethargic with each day that passed.

She often left at seven-thirty in the morning for a bit of a walk, ever since one day, she glimpsed Sawyer coming towards her hideaway.

She'd die first before she admitted that she was scared of him.

Or that he made her uncomfortable.

_Yet you still wish he'd find you_.

It annoyed her without end that she did want him to accidentally stumble upon her so that he'd talk to her. Because annoying as he was, she was never quite as irritated with him as she was with the others in this side of the island. And of course-- he was pretty easy on the eye.

'Hey Ana!'

'Hey,' she nodded casually towards Jack who was making his way towards her purposefully, 'what can I do you for?'

'I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking my shift at the hatch-- Kate needs…'

'Yeah, sure.'

She was grateful to have something to do.

Even loners like herself needed some time around people.

---

She should have let Jack finish his sentence.

From where she'd been standing, she'd thought that it was Kate that would be her tag-team partner at the hatch. She was more than eager to have some one-on-one time with the girl, who wouldn't be blamed for thinking that she'd been stealing the two most important guys in her life.

_Believe me_, she thought ruefully, _if I'd known how much trouble Sawyer would be, I would've thrown him back into the water._

It gave a whole new meaning to the 'more fish in the sea' saying, she chuckled.

'Something funny, princess?'

Ana sighed as she returned her mind back to the present, were Sawyer was sitting cockily in front of her, swinging back on one of the chairs.

'Nothing.' She replied shortly.

'Aww come now. We finally get some alone time and you're not at all being cooperative,' he pouted.

'You know what? I think you've got things pretty much covered here,' she began to head towards the ladder, 'I'll see you later.'

'Hey wait!'

Against her better judgement she stopped. She watched him come around the corner and leant lazily against the wall.

'What do you want Cowboy?'

'Do you keep a diary by any chance?'

'No…' she answered cautiously.

He launched himself off the wall and took a step towards her. It took every part of her willpower not to take a step back.

He took another one. Her police training kicked in. She knew where the exit was, she knew where all possible weapons she could use were, and she was ready to strike if Sawyer flung something at her from behind his back…

He was now directly in front of her, and Ana made herself look up into his provactive eyes.

_Why doesn't this guy shave?_

'Here.'

The movement caught her off-guard.

She jerked backwards and instantly berated herself for showing a sign of weakness towards Sawyer.

By God did he annoy the living daylights out of her!

'Here keep this one,' he extended a small book towards her. She let it hang in the minute space between them, until he shook it impatiently and she found her hand taking it from him.

'That way I can steal it now and then to find out what you _really_ feel for me.'

Then he turned and walked back around the corner.

She shook her head and began to climb the stairs, it was all she could do to stop herself from flinging it back at him.

---

_Dear Diary,_

_Sawyer-- You wish._

---

**A/N: **Yeah… I don't know. I now know that its way more fun to read Sana than to write it for yourself. Gah-- why cant they just get together already! stomps foot . **-kei**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **First I'd like to thank all those lovely people who reviewed the first chapter. I've decided to make this fic a tribute to SANA, the ship that will never float… ** tear .**

**B is for Bribary**

Ana-Lucia sat, shocked.

She didn't know just long she'd stood there, her heart thudding, her body mentally aware of everything going on around her.

An involuntary shiver ran up her back as Sawyer's eyes fixed onto hers, challenging hers with that smile. Except this smile wasn't cocky or self-assured-- God, it was almost menacing.

He walked away, the gun still slung over his shoulder.

The rest of the camp was left in stunned silence, before breaking into murmurs.

Ana caught Kate staring after Sawyer with teary eyes-- the urge to slap the girl was immense-- Kate's eyes turned to her.

'What?' she swiped at her eyes, pretending to be vicious.

'Freckles isnt it--'

'Don't call me that!' Kate snapped.

Placing her hands up Ana took a step back from Kate, 'Fair enough--don't go shooting the messenger… oh wait, we don't have any guns.'

Kate lunged at her, but Jack drew her back.

Ana couldn't care less.

She made her way back to her tent, walking slowly away from the growing murmur and conversation.

----------

'Princess…'

'How's it going boss-man?'

It was no longer 'Cowboy' in private. 'Boss-man' was now Ana's favorite nickname for Sawyer whenever they were alone.

Which was increasingly frequent since he hadn't made friends with Kate again.

The day after the relvelations, everyone had been weary around him. He'd followed Ana into the woods, but instead of demanding he stayed away from her, all she gave was a little knowing smile.

'So I'm your second choice eh?'

He didn't know what to make of her.

He was a con man.

One of the best.

He knew how to read people and understand them. It was only Ana, with her police training (his total opposite in so many ways) that had been able to keep her feelings hidden from him.

It intrigued him.

'Where ya going?'

'I like to keep fit.'

His eyes wandered over her lithe body and whistled appreciatively, 'and may I say ma'am you do an excellent job!'

She winked at him and tapped him on the leg with her stick, 'You coming then?'

----------------

'You want a gun don't you?'

Ana couldn't help it, she laughed out loud.

It was another day gone and at present, she and Sawyer were standing face to face in the forest, faces inches apart from each other.

She'd purposefully lef the diary he'd given her in his tent, with five or so pages with steamy writing which could have made any romance novelist proud. It was all to soothe his ego of course.

Now, he'd confronted her and instead of blushing-- she'd taken the initiative and stepped towards him-- running a hand through his beard.

'You could say that, boss-man.'

She took a step back.

'Just so you know-- it'll take more than five pages to convince me…' he said, it was his turn to take a step towards her and trace her jaw with one hand.

Ana had met guys like Sawyer in her lifetime. Suave and with a charming smile-- but not one that had been so _potent_.

The urge to kiss him was immense.

But she didn't do it.

Selp-deprivation was something that you learnt in the police force. Instead, she met his gaze head on-- and even when she began to be light-headed, she refused to look away.

'I thought it was fitting enough…'

'Princess-- you went about it the wrong way. If you want to bribe me, do it with food-- or shaving cream-- or,' he winked, 'I don't need diary entries to make me feel better.'

'Bribary is subtley.'

'The things you wanted from me in page four were hardly subtle.'

Damn it, she blushed. She clenched and unclenched her fists, willing herself to calm down.

'Are you gonna give me a gun or not?'

'Full efforts for trying, Princess. I'll think about it.'

And touching his nose on hers, he sauntered off in the other direction-- leaving her slightly unstable-- whistling without a care in the world.

-------

**a/n: **I hope you all enjoyed. Sawyer and Ana would've been great together, but I'll get over it sooner or later… Kei


	3. Chapter 3

---

**A/N:** Last installment in my Sana Tribute Three-shot. Bear with me as the episodes leading up to 'Two for the Road' haven't been shown here in Australia yet. I might revise this last chapter once it arrives.

---

**C is for Caring**

Sawyer watched Ana from the corner of his eye.

He'd made the conscious decision that he wasn't going to give her a gun. He didn't want her going off into the forest and getting herself killed.

_She meant more than that._

'She's not like you.'

Sawyer turned to find Kate watching him, with an enigmatic look on that pretty face which had captured his breath whenever he saw her.

But this time, all he was thinking about were there words she'd just uttered under her breath.

'What are you talking about?'

'You're about as different as any two people can get. She's a cop and you're a conman-- it would've made Romeo and Juliet proud.'

'I hardly think we're star-crossed _lovers_,' Sawyer put emphasis on the word that he knew would make Kate blush.

'You know what--?'

'What is it Freckles? I mean, you've obviously thought out whatever you wanted to say to me,' he drawled.

Kate's eyes fired up.

'Forget it,' she said, disgruntled and walked off.

Sawyer watched her backside appreciatively as she left, but felt no sense of loss as he normally did when she walked away.

He turned back his attention to Ana.

She was staring at him, obviously having caught parts of the conversation, but instead of glaring at him and such, she gave him a sympathetic smile.

Sawyer laughed out loud.

Only one woman would be able to stand there and be all cool and controlled about what had just happened.

_God, he loved her._

---

He wasn't going to give her a gun, dammit.

Ana continued grabbing firewood as she needed to keep her hands busy or else she would punch a tree and break her hand or something.

But she knew time was ticking.

She knew that she had to get to those kids.

With every day that passed, her conscience incessantly disturbed her, demanding whether she was a woman of her word.

Her mother had raised her to always keep her word.

All that morality shit.

'Shit!'

She let out a frustrated yelp when a leech that she hadn't seen resting on a log she'd picked up, bit her.

She shook her hand violently but it wouldn't drop, she had to grab it with her free hand and flung it into the forest.

'AAAAAH!' she yelled as two hands grabbed her from behind.

'Relax princess,' a familiar voice said carefully, lips against her ear and hands running up and down her bare arms, 'your prince is here to save you.'

Ana shrugged out of his hold.

'Since when did the cowboy become a prince?'

He shrugged gracefully. Somedays Ana found herself musing that maybe in another life, Sawyer had been born a cat, the way he stretched so languidly and made every movement of his strong body seem so fluid…

She shook her head.

'What do you want Sawyer?'

'What happened to boss-man?'

'I don't feel particularly employee-like today,' she snapped, 'so just tell me what you want so you can get out of here.'

'What happened to sugar and spice?'

'Everything nice went out the moment I realised you werent going to give me a gun.'

He laughed.

She didn't. She would have lunged for him to punch him, but she knew that he would just catch her and pull her against his body-- and she was frankly, not ready for that.

Not by a longshot.

---

'Oi Ana.'

She stirred, funny, it felt like someone was calling her.

'Ana-Banana-from-Copacabana…'

She grimaced in her sleep, it wasn't turning out to be such a good dream.

'Wake up or I'll have to kiss you…'

She smiled, that's more she liked it. A girl could use a bit of romance in her life once and awhile.

'You leave me no choice, princess.'

Woo hoo.

The feel of lips against hers were so life-like. This was definitely one of her more realistic dreams yet. In fact, her hand snaked out from under her blanket to cup her prince's neck as he deepened the kiss.

When he bit lightly on her lip, she woke.

'OM---'

Sawyer's hand clasped over her mouth the moment she pushed away and he nudged her back down on the ground where'd she'd bolted upright.

'Shh… just me sweetheart.'

She tried to bite his hand, but all she got was his palm.

'Now if you promise to be a good girl, I'll let you go--' his eyes stared into hers alluringly.

She nodded rapidly, having him in such close quarters was making her go mad. The sooner he got what he wanted, the sooner she could get rid of him.

'Very well then,' he released her.

'What do you want?' she whispered.

'Can't I just come for a visit?'

'Not in the middle of the night-- no.'

'Cant you think of a reason why I would come and visit?'

Ana racked her brains. _What?_

---

Sawyer let out a frustrated growl as Ana looked up at him, disorientated from sleep and looking more confused than he'd ever seen her.

He'd had the art of seduction down perfect since he was seventeen-- and yet here was this girl who managed to frustrate and excite him all at once-- who had no clue about what he felt.

'Ana… methinks you're being purposefully difficult,' he warned her.

'Sawyer seriously--'

Funny, she didn't look like she was teasing him.

'Are you really telling me that you have no idea how I feel?' he demanded.

'About what?'

'About what?' he repeated, dumbstruck, 'about _you_.'

'What do you feel about me?'

He paused.

She waited patiently.

It was quite ironic that she chose now to start becoming patient.

'I… care… for you.'

'Oh really? Sawyer-- what do you want?'

'You don't believe me?' he asked incredelously.

'Why should I? We've been tiptoeing each other since we met. I thought you just liked to antagonise me-- a weird sort of friendship you know. You certainly havent been acting _caring_ around me,' Ana ranted.

'I didn't give you a gun.'

'I thought that was because you're just a pain in the ass,' she snapped.

'I don't want you to die.'

---

The quiet admission was there.

And it was probably the only thing that Sawyer could have said that night that would have convinced Ana-Lucia that he really did care for her.

She watched as his eyes watched her, anticipating her reply.

She reached over and pulled out the diary he'd given her and threw it onto his lap, 'open it to page fourteen.'

He didn't argue with her (for once).

_He is so bloody annoying._

_But I cant stop thinking about him._

_Why cant I stop caring about him…_

_Wanting him…_

'Everything on that page is true,' she admitted painfully.

'You got a pen on you?'

She reached for the pen and passed it to him and he scribbled something down before throwing the book back to her.

It took her a few moments to find the page.

_You don't have to stop…_

_I'm yours._

And just barely registering that he'd signed it with his signature, the diary and everything else was forgotten when once again, Sawyer touched his lips to hers.

---

**A/N:** That's the end of that. Twas fun wasn't it? While it lasted. I kind of left it at a spot before 'Two for the Road' just to stop at a happy ending. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. Lol. Woo hoo-- I just finished my first LOST fic! **Love Kei**

Also like to say a massive thank you to the reviewers so far, who received this fic without flaming me. Yehay!


End file.
